Un amour impossible?
by Yume O'brien Hoechlin
Summary: Isaac fait des cauchemars, sans en connaitre la source, tout se chamboule dans sa tête, entre la peur de perdre sa famille (la meute), son amour impossible ou pas avec Scott et l'arriver de la meute d'Alpha..
1. Petite pose détente Ou pas

_" Il faisait noir. Trop noir, Isaac paniquait, il avait peur du noir. Il ne voyait plus rien et tremblait fortement. Il avait l'impression que l'air commen__ç__ait __à__ manquer, qu'il allait mourir __é__touff__é__._

_-__«__ A l'aide! Derek! Erica! Boyd! Stiles.. Scott! Ou __ê__tes-vous?! Venez m'aider.. Je.. Je veux pas mourir!..__»_

_Isaac hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais il n'entendit aucune r__é__ponse, mis __à__ part l'__é__cho de sa voix. Quelqu'un s'avan__ç__a vers lui, un halo lumineux autour de la t__ê__te._

_-__«__ ..Viens Isaac.. Viens mon petit ange..__»_

_L'adolescent avait les yeux grands ouverts, son p__è__re __é__tait l__à__ en face de lui, plus vivant que jamais. Il y avait un martinet dans sa main droite. _

_-__«__ ..C'est impossible..Tu.. Tu es mort! Tu.. Le kanima.. Je..__»__ Bafouilla le jeune Lahey._

_Le p__è__re d'Isaac s'approcha de lui, il souriait._

_-__«__ Mais voyons, tu veux que ton p__è__re meurt? C'est pas tr__è__s gentil tout __ç__a, Isaac Lahey.__»_

_Une femme, blonde, les cheveux boucl__é__s, les yeux bleu azur s'approcha du p__è__re et embrassa sa joue._

_-__«__ Ma...maman..?..Mais..Tu..Tu es morte.. Toi aussi..__»_

_-__«__ n'es-tu pas heureux? Nous sommes __à__ nouveau ensemble..__»_

_Le visage d'Isaac se d__é__formait __à__ cause de la peur, il ferma ses yeux, se pin__ç__ant le bras, tentant de se r__é__veiller, mais.. On dirait bien qu'il ne r__ê__vait pas. Le p__è__re d'Isaac embrassa la jeune femme, et d'un coup brute, il l'avait frapp__é__ avec le martinet, la femme souriait, elle rigolait, elle pleurait et hurlait._

_-__«__ Isaac! Va t'en hahaha! Fuis! .. Il va te tuer! Cours! Il est l__à__ pour se venger hihihihi! Pars maintenant! Avant de finir comme moi, hahahaha! __»_

_Plus la jeune femme rigolait, plus l'homme la frappait, elle saignait et avait du mal __à__ respirer, son c__œ__ur commen__ç__ait __à__ cesser de battre. L'adolescent se mit __à__ courir. Ses larmes coul__è__rent, sa vision se troublait, il avait vraiment tr__è__s peur. Il voyait ses ami(e)s, s'amuser, pendant que lui il courait __à__ en perdre haleine, il voyait Erica embrasser Boyd, c'__é__tait son anniversaire, ils __é__taient tous ensemble. Ils semblaient heureux, Isaac n'arrivait pas __à__ les rejoindre._

_-__«__ Tu n'es rien pour eux. Tu n'es qu'un chien, un sale cabot, un d__é__chet. Tu aurais du mourir __à__ sa place, si seulement elle ne t'avait pas prot__é__ger..__»_

_Isaac se tourna et fixa l'homme, qui tenait dans sa main la t__ê__te de la jeune femme._

_-__«__ ..C'est de ta faute Isaac. Cr__è__ve, maintenant, tout de suite cr__è__ve comme la sale merde que tu es! Tu m'entend b__â__tard?!__»__ " _

Isaac se réveilla en sursaut, laissant un petit cri s'échapper de sa bouche, son visage était trempé de sueur. Il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux essayant de calmer ce liquide salé qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il tremblait encore face à ce cauchemar.

-« ..Hey mec.. Ça va?..»

Il retira ses mains de son visage et regarda la petite tête de Stiles qui venait de se réveiller, c'est vrai, ils avaient tous dormis ensemble car hier ils avaient fêtés l'anniversaire d'Erica qui venait d'avoir 17 ans.

-« .. Ouais.. Je vais bien.. T'en fait pas.»

Isaac laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage, et il se releva pour aller dans la salle de bain, il regarda au sol, tout le monde dormait, sauf Stiles qui venait de se réveiller à cause de lui. Arriver à destination, il vit Scott, coller contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains, torse nue. Le jeune Lahey arqua un sourcil et s'assit à coté de l'adolescent.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Scott?»

Le brun releva sa tête, ses yeux étaient humides, ses joues étaient rouges, il venait de pleurer comme un enfant.

-« ..Allison m'a quitter, à cause de sa famille..»

Isaac fit mine d'être désolé pour son ami, mais en vérité, il était heureux. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il ressentait quelque chose pour ce loup, depuis leur première rencontre, il avait envie d'être aimé par ce "crétin". Crétin car avouons le, il n'était pas du genre très futé, plutôt maladroit dans ses paroles et il était souvent blessant. Si Isaac pensait ça, c'était pour une bonne cause, Stiles était tombé amoureux de Derek, et heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas un amour à sens unique. Tout le monde l'avait accepté, hormis ce stupide bêta qui venait à peine "d'accepter" la relation amoureuse de son meilleur ami et de son dit "alpha". Si Isaac venait à lui déclaré sa flamme, il savait que Scott n'oserait plus l'approcher comme il le faisait, ni le toucher ni même lui parler, Il savait que la seule personne que cet idiot aimait était cette Allison Argent, cette fille, Ô dieu qu'il la détestait, pour deux choses en particulier : Elle rendait Scott aveugle, et sa famille voulait tuer ses semblables, on ne choisit pas sa famille, certes, mais quand même.

-« Ca va aller, tu verras, elle peut pas se séparé de toi, elle va revenir..» Dit Isaac, souriant difficilement.

-«.. Si elle ne veut pas de moi, à quoi ça sert que je sois ici?! Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien, juste.. Juste un loup entrain de mourir de désespoir.»

Isaac claqua sa langue contre son palais, et se leva en soupirant.

-« Écoute Scott, il y a d'autre fille dans ce monde, okay? C'est pas comme-ci c'était la fin du monde ! Elle ne te mérite pas, cette..»

Scott se releva en vitesse et plaqua Isaac contre un mur, laissant ses yeux couleurs miel briller et ses crocs ressortirent.

-«.. Évite de l'insulter! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie à ma connaissance, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose d'ailleurs ! Tu peux pas connaître ma douleur actuelle! Je ne te permets pas de me juger! »

Isaac resserra sa mâchoire, et il éjecta Scott contre le mur d'en face.

-« Bien évidement, je suis Isaac Lahey, incapable d'aimer, incapable de souffrir ou même de ressentir quoi que ce soit! T'es vraiment un connard Scott, je voulais juste te faire ouvrir les yeux!»

Scott savait qu'il avait était trop loin en disant ça.

-«..Isaac écoute.. Je voulais pas dire ça.. Mais.. Tu vois All..»

-« Oui ça va c'est bon on a compris! Allison par-ci, Allison par-là, tu me soûle Scott ! Tu es égocentrique et égoïste, arrête de penser qu'à toi, je te signal qu'il y a pire dans la vie qu'un chagrin d'amour, surtout que tu vas forcément retourner avec elle !»

Le brun resta muet, il était choqué. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain, c'était une petite touffe blonde.

-« Vous pouvez éviter de gueuler dès le matin? On essaye de récupérer nos forces.»

Isaac lança un regard noir au jeune McCall et sortit de la salle de bain, il n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur à cause de son cauchemar, mais ce crétin avait empiré son moral. Il s'installa dans le salon, et soupira, ses sourcils étaient froncés, une expression encore jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. Ses doigts frappaient le rebord du canapé en rythme, signe d'agacement, il en avait marre de souffrir. Marre de cet amour à sens unique, marre de ses cauchemars. Il savait que pour éviter ses cauchemars, il devait parler, se confier, mais il ne voulait pas exaspéré ses ami(e)s avec ce "petit" soucis de rien du tout.

-« Arrête ce bruit avec tes doigts. C'est sincèrement agaçant.» Grogna l'alpha.

Isaac roula des yeux, et il se leva du canapé, il devait sortir, prendre l'air. Sa tête allait exploser, Scott était descendu des escaliers, tentant d'approcher Isaac pour s'excuser.

-«..Isaac, je m'ex..»

-« Je m'en fiche, laisse tomber.»

Il mit sa veste ainsi qu'une écharpe bien chaude et sortit de la maison des Hale qui était a présent leurs refuge, leur QG. Il se balada dans la forêt enneiger, la fraîcheur frappait son visage, laissant sa colère se calmer doucement. Il arriva prêt d'un lac congelé, et se dirigea dessus, il glissa plusieurs fois tombant sur les fesses, et patina avec ses baskets doucement, les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé vers le ciel bleu, le même que ses yeux. Une voix fine et rauque l'interpella, il rompu ses pensées et planta son regard sur la personne qui l'avait appeler. Évidement, c'était Scott, ce loup était vraiment lourd quand il le voulait. Il tenta d'avancer sur la glace et glissa la tête la première sur le verglas. Isaac se plaça à coté de lui en soupirant.

-« En plus d'être têtue, t'es maladroit.»

Il tendit sa main pour aider le bêta et Scott se releva grâce à son aide.

-«.. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, tu as raison, je suis buté, je ne pense qu'à moi et Allison, je voulais pas être méchant, mais tu as été blessant toi aussi.»

-« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

Scott soupira, et il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main d'Isaac.

-«.. On fait la paix? Je veux pas me fâcher avec toi, t'es un super bon pote et franchement, j'ai pas envie de tuer une amitié pour ça. Pas maintenant, j'ai déjà trop de soucis.»

_"Trop, par l__à__ tu veux dire un, et qui concerne Allison __é__videment." _pensa Isaac. Il regarda la main de Scott et arqua un sourcil.

-« Tu m'aime tant que ça?»

Scott lâcha rapidement la main d'Isaac, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-« J'ai pas fais attention, ça arrive à tout le monde les erreurs d'inattention, pis j'suis pas pédé.»

Isaac se racla la gorge, un peu blesser envers ses paroles.

-« Pédé n'est pas très approprié comme terme pour définir le mot gay Scott. Franchement, apprend à être moins maladroit mais surtout moins con dans tes paroles, je dis ça pour ton bien.»

-« Ça va, y'a pas mort d'homme non plus, c'est pas comme-ci j'avais dis tapette ou pédale.»

Isaac soupira, et avança sur la glace se laissant glisser, Scott avança lui aussi et glissa. Il s'accrocha à la manche du blond, ce qui le fit tomber sans le faire exprès, Scott dégringola lui aussi mais sur Isaac.

-«.. Merde excuse mec, on dirait que je suis pas fait pour la glace.. Même quand j'ai été avec Allison à la patinoire c'était pareil..»

Isaac se contrôlait, il ne voulait pas que Scott puisse entendre ses palpitations s'accéléré. Il repoussa rapidement le brun en se relevant et redressant Scott au passage.

-«..Si tu veux tenir debout sur la glace, évite de pensé, ça va te déstabiliser, bouge tes pieds comme-ci tu voulais glisser sur le sol, stabilise ton poids, genre.. Regarde comment je fais.»

Isaac glissait sur la glace avec tant de facilité, il y avait un petit quelque chose de "magique" comme-ci il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Scott tenta de faire la même chose, et se fut un succès, il n'était pas tomber une seule fois. Les conseils d'Isaac lui avaient été bénéfiques, et ils rentrèrent tout les deux, tentant de faire abstraction à ce matin.

-« Isaac! Scott, vous étiez où?.. On a eu peur, enfin, juste Stiles, qui bien évidement n'a pas arrêter de nous soûlé genre : Ils sont où? Et si ils s'étaient fait capturer? Derek fait quelque chose.. » Répliqua Erica en imitant Stiles

-«.. Tu m'imite mal, sincèrement, je fais pas des mouvements avec mes mains quand je parle !» Dit-il en bougeant ses bras automatiquement.

-«..Oui Stiles, si tu veux..» Soupira la blonde.

-« On était juste partit faire un petit tour, pour se rafraîchir les idées.»

Isaac se dirigea vers Stiles et lui embrassa le front.

-«.. Que.. Hein?»

Isaac sourit, tout le monde était sous le choque, et Derek avait grogner.

-«Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi, ça me fais plaisir.»

Il fixa Derek avec un air de vainqueur, et se mit sur le canapé, Stiles s'était mit à rire, depuis quelque temps, Isaac aimait jouer avec les nerfs de son alpha, ça le faisait rire, et Derek ne disait rien, il savait que son bêta avait besoin de rire, de se vider l'esprit, même si il avait horreur qu'on touche SA propriété.

-«.. On fait quoi?» demanda Scott, commençant à s'ennuyer.

-« Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à une petite fête ce soir, en boîte, histoire d'oublier tout les petits tracas d'avant, du genre.. Avec Jackson et tout le reste.»

-« Moi je suis partant.» Dit Boyd qui tenait sa petite louve dans ses bras.

Derek soupira, il savait que si Stiles y allait, il était obliger de le suivre.

-« Bah moi je suis pour hein. Je me viderais la tête au moins.»

-«..?»

-«.. Bon, je vais officialiser tout ça.. Allison et moi, c'est terminer, elle a rompu avec moi il y a deux jours.. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais voila..»

Stiles prit son ami dans ses bras.

-«.. Mec je..»

-« Ça va t'inquiète, je vais m'en remettre, ce n'est rien, c'est juste un "chagrin d'amour"..» Répliqua Scott en fixant Isaac, qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter.

-« Bon, et si on faisait une après-midi shopping? Histoire de se préparer pour ce soir et tout..» Dit la jolie blonde, le sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Ils acquiesçaient, et se préparèrent pour sortir.

Il y avait un grand centre commercial non loin de Beacon Hills, Stiles avait prit sa Jeep pour emmener sa petite famille. A coté de lui il y avait bien évidement Derek, qui était toujours entrain de critiquer sa façon de conduire, derrière, ils étaient serré comme des moutons, Isaac s'était placé coté portière, à coté d'Erica pour évité tout contact avec Scott, il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts pour contrôler son cœur, et ses pulsion, Boyd était entre Erica et Scott. C'est, on va dire, dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se dirigèrent dans plusieurs boutiques, dépensant un maximum d'argent, ressortant avec des tonnes de sacs, que ce soit vêtement ou autre chose futile. Pendant cette escapade, Stiles avait acheter des préservatifs, tout le monde avaient rigoler quand Derek avait dit à voix haute : " Tu pense vraiment que je vais utiliser ça? Je marque mon territoire moi!". Stiles était rouge pivoine, et Derek lui, était gêné mais ne le montrait pas. On pouvait penser en les voyants, que c'était une drôle de belle famille. Aussi étonnante qu'elle soit. D'après Erica, Derek était le papa, elle s'amusait parfois à l'appeler ainsi, Stiles avait le droit au surnom de maman. Il s'était plaint plusieurs fois, car il ne voulait pas jouer la femme, mais on ne peut pas rivaliser avec Derek, s'était impossible, donc il accepta son statut de maman. Oui, ils étaient une petite famille, un petit cocon, une vraie meute.

Après avoir finit les magasins, pour le voyage du retour, Isaac était malheureusement placé à coté de Scott, son cœur commençait à rater quelques battements, il frissonnait légèrement, sa respiration s'accélérait doucement mais sûrement. Il baissa la tête, tentant de se calmer, le trajet fut une rude épreuve pour notre petit louveteau, en sortant, il prit un bon bol d'air frais et soupira de contentement.

La journée passa rapidement, un peu trop même, il était à présent 20h, tout le monde était à table, savourant leur repas avant d'aller se dépenser sur les pistes de danse. C'était cependant un repas calme. Un peu trop calme.

-« Hé! J'ai une blague trop marrante.. Vous voulez l'entendre?» Demanda Stiles en souriant.

Un long silence résonna dans la salle à manger. L'adolescent soupira.

-« C'est l'histoire d'un loup qui est en voiture, il entre dans le parking et..Hahaha!..Et se dit : Mince! J'me garou ? Hahaha!»

Stiles rigolait, bien évidement, tout seul.

-« C'était la blague pourrie de 20h15. Stiles Dis moi ça s'arrange pas. Je croyais déjà te l'avoir dis l'humour on en a ou pas ! »Dit la blonde, impassible.

-« Oh, hé ça va! Je voulais juste briser ce silence pesant! Pis d'ailleurs, elle était très drôle ma blague de ''20h15''.»

Isaac fixait Scott, sans se faire remarquer, n'ayant dit aucun mot depuis son arriver. Ce qui c'était passé dans la voiture était gênant, on aurait pu penser un instant qu'il était en pleine crise de panique. Et si c'était le cas? Il ne pourrait plus approcher Scott? Mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme ça avant. Tandis qu'il essayait de réfléchir, il sentit un regard sur lui. Celui de Stiles. Il se tourna vers l'hyperactif qui souriait, et il lui rendit son sourire, il était presque sûr que Stiles se doutait qu'Isaac était amoureux de son meilleur ami, en même temps, ils étaient devenu comme des frères tout les deux, ils se disaient tout, Isaac avait été le premier à savoir pour sa relation avec Derek.

-« Et si on allait se préparer?» Demanda le blondinet avec un magnifique sourire.

-« Tout à fait d'accord!»

Erica se leva précipitamment pour se préparer tirant avec elle Boyd. Stiles se leva aussi, suivit de Derek. Il ne restait plus que Scott et Isaac.

-« Isaac, tu peux me conseiller..? Enfin.. Niveau vestimentaire, t'es plutôt doué, enfin t'es toujours beau quoi..»

Le blond se mit à rougir et sourit intérieurement. Pourquoi ce crétin lui disait ça maintenant?

-« Tu veux que je te conseille? A ce que je sache, t'es plutôt ''doué'' toi aussi, monsieur le ''plus'' populaire du lycée.» Dit Isaac d'un air ironique.

-« .. S'il te plait? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir trouver une nouvelle petite amie pour oublier Allison.»

Isaac soupira, son sourire intérieur disparaît.

-« .. Ok. Mais à une condition.»

-« Laquelle?»

-« Oublie définitivement Allison.»

Scott acquiesça péniblement en souriant, et monta dans sa pseudo 'chambre', celle qui lui était attitré quand il venait chez Derek, ils avaient tous une chambre chez Derek, c'était leur deuxième foyer. Ils avaient même reconstruit la vielle maison pour la rendre plus habitable. Le jeune McCall sortit plusieurs vêtements, tout en retirant les siens. Il ne restait plus que son boxer. Isaac déglutit, et regretta amèrement d'avoir accepter. Le voir nue, c'était comme entré dans le Jardin d'Eden, sans pouvoir croquer la fameuse 'pomme' interdite.

-« Bon.. D'abord, enfile moi ce tee-shirt, et ce pantalon là.. Avec.. Cette veste, et ces chaussures.»

Scott s'activa, et le voilà beau comme tout. Il se plaça devant un miroir tout en s'admirant.

-« Wow, t'es trop sympa Isaac! Si comme ça, j'arrive pas à m'trouver une belle fille, c'est vraiment que je suis moche.»

Isaac sourit.

-« Tu es loin d'être moche Scott. Au contraire, tu es vraiment craquant.»

McCall arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Tu me trouve craquant?»

Isaac écarquilla ses immenses yeux bleus.

-« J'ai jamais dis que je TE trouvais craquant, j'ai dis que tu l'étais.. Pour la gente féminine quoi.. Tu vois?»

Ses mains devenaient moites, il espérait tellement que Scott ne découvre jamais son secret.

-« Ah ouais je vois, genre, tu as voulu être gentil quoi. Merci c'est sympa.» Dit Scott en souriant tout en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Isaac soupira, il avait vraiment peur que celui-ci découvre ses sentiments et le repousse. Tout le monde était prêt. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient prit les deux voitures, c'est à dire : la Jeep de Stiles, et la Camaro de Derek. Dans la première voiture, celle de Stiles, il y avait Erica et Boyd. Et dans la seconde, vous vous doutez bien.. Scott et Isaac. Sans oublier les conducteurs.

-« C'est partis!» Cria Stiles en démarrant sa voiture à toute vitesse suivit de Derek qui le dépassa rapidement.


	2. Qui sont-ils?

_**Hey hey** everybody ! Alors voilà, ...Le chapitre 2 ! (wouhou). Donc je posterais des chapitres tout les deux jours si tout va bien!_

_Merci pour vos reviews X3, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Alors je tiens à vous répondre maintenant (j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre avant, excusez moi, c'est un peu le bordel en ce moment xD)_

_iantocullen; sakuraetsasuke; sati-san : Oui, Scott est une vraie andouille et il est très con, xD. Mais il va changer :D (espérons..8D)_

_Likeol; mykomi : Elle est là, la suite :D!_

_Everybody, voici la suite que vous attendiez tous! :D (oui oui, c'est bon, je me calme..)_

_Bonne lecture mes p'tit(e)s moutmoutes. X3 (- c'est affectif, rassurez-vous.)_

_/ Personnages pas à moi *T.T*\ (sauf la nouvelle meute xD. Ainsi que Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Scott... Non je déconne. T.T" *i'm so saaaaaaad for that*..XD)  
_

* * *

Arriver à destination, Tout les loups étaient descendu, ainsi que le seul humain. Ils entrèrent dans la boite, qui se trouvait être une Rave Party. Au début, les loups ne voyaient rien, à cause des néons et de l'éclairage imposant, mais au fur et à mesure, ils s'habituaient à ce mélange psychédélique de couleur profitant de la musique et de l'alcool. Stiles se dirigea vers la piste, dansant comme un enfant de 8 ans, aussi attendrissant qu'il soit, parfois, il était vraiment ridicule. Derek s'était mit à rire discrètement, se moquant de son amant se trémoussant sur la piste de danse. Boyd et Erica, ces deux exhibitionnistes s'embrassaient comme des forcenés, montrant à quel point ils pouvaient s'aimer. Scott, lui était à la recherche de fille charmante, voulant bien de lui et assez rapidement, un harem de _little bitch _d'après Isaac, qui ne cherchait bien évidement que du sexe, se pavanaient devant lui. Quant au dernier des loups (Isaac), il était debout, caler contre un mur, baladant son regard dans la salle, il cherchait chacun des membres de sa 'famille' pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Il savait très bien que Derek veillait sur eux, mais il se sentait quand même obligé de surveiller, car il ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un touche à sa famille. Il avait assez galérer comme ça pour en avoir une vraie. Un jeune homme, blond vénitien, les cheveux courts, les yeux verts émeraudes, assez grand s'approcha d'Isaac. Il était légèrement muscler, sa mâchoire imposante, on pouvait voir 'Apollon' dans toute sa splendeur.

-« Tu veux prendre un verre?» Demanda le jeune homme entreprenant.

-« Non, mais merci.»

L'inconnu se mit à sourire.

-« Dommage, tu sais, tu es vraiment très beau, ça te dirait de devenir mannequin?»

Isaac se mit à rigoler, il était à la fois gêné et abasourdis par cet inconnu.

-« Merci du compliment, mais non je ne veux pas.»

-« Alors, aurais-je le droit à un rendez-vous?»

Une jeune femme, brune, le regard noir s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes, s'accrochant à la taille de l'inconnu.

-« Et bien, tu drague les petits louveteaux en mon absence? En voilà des manières..»

L'inconnu embrassa la jeune femme, sous le regard d'un Isaac perdu.

-« Enchantée, je suis Sasha, et lui c'est mon fidèle bêta.. Connor.»

-« .. Bêta?» C'était le seul mot qu'Isaac avait retenu.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire étrangement, en caressant les cheveux de Connor.

-« Bah, oui. Je suis une alpha quoi. Attends, me dit pas que tu ne m'avais pas sentis? Quand même.. Au passage, ton Alpha m'intéresse beaucoup.»

Isaac grogna vaguement.

-« Vous êtes la seule alpha en ville?»

-« Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes trois alphas, tous accompagner de deux bêtas. Vois-tu, on se protège comme on peut, mais ne vous en faite pas, on ne vous veut aucun mal, au contraire, on est venu se venger de la famille Argent, vois-tu, une petite pétasse blonde, du nom de Kate à tuer l'un des nôtres, et donc on aimerait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.»

-« Elle est morte.» Pesta Isaac.

-« Oh, bien.. Je vois, dommage.. On trouvera bien un autre moyen de s'amuser. Tu viens Connor? Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.» Soupira la jeune femme, décidément déçu par la nouvelle.

-« .. On se revoit un de ses quatre.. Mon petit loup.» Dit Connor tout en lui offrant un magnifique clin d'œil.

Isaac était perplexe, que venait-il de se passé au juste? Qui étaient ces personnages étranges? Cette femme, on aurait pu croire Kate en brune, aussi mauvaise et désagréable. Il s'avança vers le bar, et commanda un soda vu qu'il détestait le goût de l'alcool. Assit au bar, il continuait de contempler Scott, entouré de femelle en chaleur, il parlera de l'incident à Derek demain. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête, car ils étaient là pour se vider l'esprit. Stiles était essoufflé, danser c'est bien, mais à petite quantité. Il s'assit à côté d'Isaac en souriant.

-« Tu vas le regarder encore combien de temps comme ça ?»

Isaac tourna sa tête vers Stiles qui ne voulait pas enlever ce sourire ironique pendu à ses lèvres.

-« On peut rien te cacher je suppose?»

L'hyperactif s'était mit à rigoler, et fixa tendrement son camarade.

-« Tu sais, tout les deux. On a beaucoup parlé, maintenant tu es comme un frère, et je te connais par cœur. J'ai beau avoir l'air stupide, je ne le suis pas. Enfin.. Si, mais ça dépend pourquoi, enfin bref, non, tu peux rien me cacher boucle d'or. »

Ce surnom, Isaac le détestait, mais venant de Stiles, cela paraissait drôlement affectif, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant, laissant un vague rire faire vibrer ses lèvres.

-« Sacré chaperon rouge.»

Et c'est en cœur, que les deux adolescents riaient. Scott arriva, une fille pendue à son bras, un sourire malsain.

-« Salut les gars, je.. En fait, je comptais partir plus tôt, pour.. Vous voyez quoi.»

Scott portait le même sourire que la jeune femme. Il semblait méconnaissable.

-«.. Okay, fais gaffe à toi.» Répondit Stiles voyant la jalousie prendre place et défigurer le visage d'Isaac.

Ils partirent tout les deux. Le blondinet releva se tête en direction du ''couple'' et renifla en fronça les sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle sent mauvais?» Demanda Stiles intriguer.

Isaac se leva en trombe et reconnu l'odeur, c'était la même que celle de Sasha.

-« Stiles! Va prévenir Derek! Dit lui de me rejoindre au plus vite..»

Stiles eu à peine le temps d'en placer une, qu'Isaac était parti en courant, traversant la foule du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant l'odeur de Scott qui commençait déjà à s'évaporer. En sortant de la boite, il vit plusieurs personnes, Scott au milieu qui se trouvait être.. A terre?

-« Scott!» Cria Isaac, se dirigeant rapidement vers le jeune McCall, se transformant en cours de route bousculant les personnes qui entouraient Scott. Plusieurs d'entre eux grognaient.

-«..Tiens, il est à toi ce louveteau?»

Connor s'approcha d'Isaac, souriant narquoisement.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?!» Maugréa Isaac.

-«.. Juste le recruter, on a besoin de main d'œuvre pour nous aider. »

-« Vous êtes déjà assez! Et soit dit en passant vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans cette ville!»

Stiles arriva en courant vers Isaac et Scott accompagné de Derek, Erica et Boyd.

-« Isaac! Scott! Vous n'avez rien?!» S'époumona Stiles.

-« On a rien.. Connor! Dit moi pourquoi vous cherchez des nouveaux ''membres''?!»

-«.. On voudrai éliminer la famille Argent.» S'exclama Sasha qui venait d'arriver.

Scott se redressa prestement, laissant ses crocs émerger en laissant ses yeux exceller d'une couleur miel.

-« Toucher un seul membre de cette famille, et je vous tue tous!»

La meute ennemie se mit à rire.

-« Vous êtes donc des alliés de la famille Argent? Isaac, c'est pas beau de mentir, Kate n'est donc pas morte?» Répliqua Connor.

Derek se plaça à coté de Stiles.

-« Kate est bel et bien morte! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.»

Les yeux de Derek étaient à présent rouges, il grognait.

-«.. Quoi qu'il arrive, on se vengera des Argent, Et vous nous arrêterez pas. On y va les enfants.» Beugla un loup trop sûr de lui.

Ils partirent, Connor s'approcha d'Isaac.

-«... Rejoins nous. Tu sais où est ta place, je le ressens, ton loup n'est pas heureux. Avec nous, tu pourras vraiment être toi.. Tu ne souffriras plus.. Et je pourrais bien sûr être le substitue de la personne que tu aimes tant.. En étant avec nous, tu seras heureux.» Susurra Connor, laissant son souffle brulé faiblement son cou.

-« Tu ne sais rien d'Isaac, arrête de dire de tel connerie! C'est absurde! Nous sommes sa famille! Sa place est parmi nous! Toi tu n'es rien, toi et ta meute bande de sales clebs en rut! Quitter cette ville, aller chercher des ennuies ailleurs!» Protesta Stiles qui avait tout entendu.

-«.. Toi, misérable humain, tu te permet de nous insulter, alors que tu n'es rien, tu es un fardeau pour ta meute, tu es inutile!»

Connor se dirigea vers Stiles sortant ses crocs. Immédiatement, Derek l'envoya valser contre un mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-« Touche un seul cheveux à ce ''misérable'' humain, et tu auras affaire à moi.»

Scott grogna et Isaac regardait Connor avec une envie de meurtre. Derek avait été plus rapide que lui, dommage, il aurait tant voulu l'envoyer contre ce mur.

-« On dirait qu'il est important à vos yeux..» Soupira Sasha, s'ennuyant. Elle fixa l'humain, et sourit.

-« Connor, on y va, tu te vengeras plus tard, j'ai.. Quelque chose à te dire qui va sûrement t'intéresser.»

Les deux derniers loups étaient partit. Un silence s'installa, et Derek se tourna vers Isaac.

-« Explique moi tout. Maintenant!»

Isaac passa une bonne trentaine de minute à expliquer la situation.

-« Si ils approchent Allison, je les tue tous! Un par un!»

-« Arrête de faire le con Scott! Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à eux!» Protesta Isaac.

Scott lança un regard sombre et hargneux envers le jeune Lahey.

-« Il a raison Scott, ils sont beaucoup.. Deux bêtas pour chaque Alpha, sans compter qu'ils vont ''recruter'' des bêtas, et qu'ils sont 3 alpha.. Ça fait vraiment beaucoup pour toi tout seul mais pas pour moi dommage que je ne porte pas Allison dans mon coeur je t'aurais peut-être aidé.» Intervint Erica un sourire au lèvres laissant Scott grogner de colère.

-« Bon, tant qu'ils ne font rien, on reste discret, et on ne cherche pas les ennuies. C'est bien clair?» avertit l'Alpha.

Tous avait acquiescé le compromis, et rentrèrent, il était 1h du matin. Derek grimpa le premier dans sa chambre, se plaignant d'être fatigué, Erica et Boyd se dirigèrent aussi dans leurs chambre, mais pour eux, la nuit n'était pas finis. Isaac était assit sur le canapé, les mains sur le visage, repensant aux paroles de Connor. Le pire pour lui, était de se dire que le loup n'avait pas totalement faux. Certes, il aimait sa meute plus que n'importe quoi, mais il n'était pas lui même, ses sentiments envers Scott lui faisait mal, c'était comme-ci un étau autour de son cou se serrait de plus en plus, et qu'il manquait d'air. Son loup intérieur hurlait de douleur. Isaac tentait de faire abstraction, se disant chaque jour que cette douleur allait disparaître. Essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait se persuader que le meilleur restait à venir. Stiles s'installa auprès du loup, et lui embrassa le front, le prenant dans ses bras. Isaac répondit à l'accolade, serrant fortement le jeune Stilinski dans ses bras.

-«..Si tu savais comme j'ai mal..»

-«.. Je le sais, j'étais dans la même situation au début..»

Isaac soupira et s'écarta de Stiles.

-«.. Derek t'aimait depuis le début Stiles, vous étiez juste trop timide.»

Stiles rougit instantanément.

-« C'est vrai que tu es tomber amoureux d'une personne compliqué. Je ne peux pas te certifier que cette personne t'aime autant que tu l'aime, mais.. Tu as une place importante, et peut-être que tu pourrai.. Forcer un peu les choses?»

-« Non Stiles, je veux pas ''forcer'' les choses, je veux que cette personne m'aime d'elle même. Je ne veux surtout pas perdre son amitié, même si j'en souffre, ce serait encore pire si cette personne venait à me haïr. Comprend moi, je suis piégé, je ne peux rien faire, à part attendre..»

Scott arriva prêt d'eux, n'ayant pas porté d'importance à leur discussion.

-« Bon, moi je vais dormir.. Je suis fatigué.»

Isaac se leva, et monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. La présence de Scott devenait vraiment trop gênante.

-«..J'ai fais quelque chose?»

Stiles écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

-« Comment ça?»

Scott s'assit auprès de son ami, en baissant la tête.

-«.. Tu crois qu'il me déteste? J'ai fais quelques chose de mal? Hein.. Dis moi tout, il est super distant avec moi depuis un moment.»

-« Je savais pas que tu connaissais le sentiment de culpabilité mon jeune loulou.» Dit Stiles ironiquement.

-«.. Non mais je suis sérieux, j'ai fais quelque chose ou pas?»

Scott avait l'air triste, son regard perdu.

-« Isaac est si important que ça à tes yeux?»

Scott hocha la tête de façon positive, Stiles se mit à sourire béatement.

-« Et bien non tu as rien fais. C'est juste que.. Il vit quelque chose de compliqué en ce moment..»

-« Quel genre de chose Stiles?» Interrogea Scott.

-«... Un amour impossible à vrai dire.»

Scott tentait de réfléchir, et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

-«.. Me dis pas que.. Putain je vais le tuer!»

Stiles regarda son ami monter en vitesse dans la chambre d'Isaac et se frappa mentalement d'en avoir trop dit, il suivit son ami rapidement.

-« Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois! Scott écoute moi!»

Isaac était dans son lit, les yeux fermer, une secousse brutale le fit ouvrir ses yeux bleus, et fixer le gêneur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott, arrête de crier..»

-« Je sais tout! Tout! Sur la personne que tu aimes! T'es vraiment dégueulasse! Je te croyais être mon pote! T'es qu'un profiteur! Je comprends mieux maintenant! Je te déteste Isaac!»

Isaac se redressa rapidement.

-« Attends, Scott calme toi, s'il te plait, je.. J'ai pas fais exprès, c'est des choses qu'on peut pas contrôler, merde.. Stiles! Pourquoi tu lui as dis..»

-«.. Je sais bien! Mais pourquoi elle?! Pourquoi?!»

Stiles et Isaac se fixèrent longtemps quand un coup de poing retentit sur sa joue.

-« Putain Scott ça fais mal!» Dit Isaac tout en frottant sa joue meurtrie.

-« Jamais je ne te laisserais toucher Allison! Jamais tu m'entends?!»

Isaac se mit à exploser de rire, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, non pas de tristesse, mais de soulagement.

-« Scott t'es pas sérieux? Moi? Aimer Allison Argent?! La fille qui veut tuer ma famille? T'as craquer là.»

-«.. Mais.. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je retourne avec elle? Pourquoi es-ce que tu fais tout pour me retourner le cerveau?! Et cette histoire d'amour impossible que Stiles m'a raconter?!»

-«... T'es vraiment un crétin Scott. Vraiment, ton cerveau ne fonctionne pas à l'endroit. Primo, si je fais tout pour que tu oublis rapidement cette vipère, c'est pour que tu sois à nouveau ''heureux''. Ensuite, pour mon ''amour impossible'' je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté Stiles, mais je n'aime personne. Il a sûrement trop bu, je l'ai vus prendre tout ces verres.»

Stiles lança un regard mauvais, mais en même temps, il l'avait cherché, il en avait trop dit, il s'en voulait, mais il savait qu'Isaac ne lui en voulait pas.

-«... Euh.. Je... Excuse moi.. Putain, je me sens trop con..»

-«.. Tu m'étonne.»

Scott sortit de la chambre, confus, les joues rouge de honte, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

-«... Merci pour le coup de main Stiles, la prochaine fois, évite.» Dit Isaac en rigolant.

-«.. Excuse moi.. Je m'en veux vraiment.»

Isaac se leva, et prit son ami dans ses bras.

-«C'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment t'en vouloir? Tu as juste voulu m'aider, mais la prochaine fois, évite sérieusement.»

Stiles releva sa tête embrassa la joue d'Isaac et partit rejoindre Derek au lit. Le jeune Lahey se replaça correctement dans son lit, de façon à être installé confortablement, il était sur le coté, le bras sous l'oreiller, la couette recouvrant tout son corps. Il s'endormit.

_''-__«__Isaac, ou es-tu? Isaac.. Viens me rejoindre dans les t__é__n__è__bres..__»_

_Il faisait encore noir, Isaac avait une impression de d__é__j__à__ vu. Il ferma ses yeux, et quand il les ouvrit, il aper__ç__u une maison, toute d__é__labr__é__e, une odeur de sang avait impr__é__gner les murs. En avan__ç__ant, Isaac aper__ç__u des corps, __é__tal__é__ au sol._

_-__«__..Boyd?.. Et.. Erica?!..__»_

_Isaac s'approcha des corps inanim__é__s promptement, ils __é__taient sectionn__é__s en deux, se tenant la main. Isaac pla__ç__a sa main sur sa bouche retenant un liquide visqueux et am__er__ de sortir. Il s'__é__loigna des corps, il avait l'impression de reconna__î__tre la maison de Derek, il monta les escaliers, et entra dans la chambre de son Alpha, et l__à__ encore, il vit un v__é__ritable massacre. Son Alpha __é__tait l__à__, encha__î__n__é__, les yeux arrach__é__s, la gorge laissait des jets de sang couler __à__ flot. Stiles __é__tait au sol, attach__é__ au pied du lit. Il avait plusieurs blessures, mais la plus imposante, __é__tait celle sur son torse, laissant voir un bout de ses c__ô__tes. Isaac se mit __à__ hurler de douleur, il avait mal, horriblement mal et ne pu se retenir de rejeter ce liquide g__ê__nant stagnant dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de ressentir toutes les douleurs que sa meute avait ressentit. Il sortit de la chambre en courant, et entendit un hurlement._

_-__«__.. Isaac.. Aide moi!__»_

_Cela provenait du sous-sol. Isaac se dirigea rapidement devant la porte qui menait en bas. Il descendit. Il y avait Scott, attach__é__ solidement au plafond. Le corps meurtris, plusieurs entailles sur son visage, il semblait m__é__connaissable. Isaac allait pour le sauver, mais quelqu'un arriva juste derri__è__re lui, calant sa main sur sa nuque._

_-__«__ Viens avec nous Isaac, tu n'as plus personne maintenant, regarde le.. Celui qui te fait tant souffrir involontairement, ne veux-tu pas te venger?.. Mon dieu Isaac, laisse moi __ê__tre son substitue, nous serions tellement bien ensemble..__»_

_Isaac n'arrivait pas __à__ parler, sa peur bloquait sa respiration, Scott se d__é__battait, Connor s'__é__tait plac__é__ devant lui, et sortit une grande __é__p__é__e, et pas une simple __é__p__é__e, celle de Gerard Argent._

_-__«__ On l'a chiper au Argent avant de tous les tuer.. Je t'en pris, venge toi mon amour.__»_

_Scott s'__é__tait mit __à__ hurler le nom d'Allison, il pleurait. Isaac tremblait et il saisit l'__é__p__é__e. Il la pointa vers le corps du jeune McCall._

_-__«__.. Pardonne moi Scott.. Je t'aime tellement..__»_

_Il leva son __é__p__é__e, et d'un geste vif, il empoigna Scott, et hurla de douleur._

Isaac se réveilla en hurlant. Il respirait intensément, le cœur palpitant à toute vitesse. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus horribles, de plus en plus sanglants. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre en fracas.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 2, qu'est-ce vous en avez penser? Dur les cauchemars du p'tit blond..  
_

_ Alors, alors, alors (pas du tout hyperactif t'sais..XD) qui est entré dans la chambre!? Que va-t-il se passé :O? _

_Gros bisous mes moutmoutes! X3_


	3. Une guerre se prépare

Heyhey, voici le chapitre 3^^.

(les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas, blablabla. T.T)

Bon, je vais à nouveau répondre ici à vos review, décidément, mon pc fait des siennes! T.T'

Likeol : Haha, Scott est vraiment borné à cause d'Allison, mais t'en fait pas :D.. *w*

iantocullen : Isaac, un médium?.. Mmhh, peut-être juste un peu? :D.. XD

sakuraetsasuke : Je n'aime pas non plus Sasha et les autres.. Sérieusement, il me tape sur le système, même si ce sont mes créations; XD.

Sati-san : Mmh, pour Stiles on verra, sinon cette fiction est basé sur le Scisaac, donc pas de lemon Sterek désolé T.T, mais promis, après celle-ci, je me lance dans une fiction STEREK rating M, rien que pour toi :D!

Mykomi : faut savoir prêté dis donc, laisse s'en un peu à Scott! xD..

Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture mes p'tits moutmoutes.

* * *

-« Ça va pas Isaac?!»

Scott était là, devant la porte, il s'approcha rapidement et prit Isaac dans ses bras qui pleurait sans le vouloir.

-«.. Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?..Lâche..»

-«.. Tais-toi.. J'essaie d'agir comme un vrai ami..»

Isaac tenta de se calmer, et il s'accrocha à Scott énergiquement, profitant au maximum de cette étreinte. Il respirait l'odeur de son ami, le sentant plus vivant que jamais, son visage était enfoncer dans la nuque du jeune McCall .

-«...Tu as fais un cauchemar..?»

Isaac secoua la tête positivement.

-«.. Ça devient de plus en plus fréquent.. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?.. Ça te ferais vraiment du bien de pouvoir te libérer de tes peurs Isaac.. Crois moi.. Je suis là pour toi, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fais hier, je veux me racheter.. Raconte moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.. »

Isaac rompit le contact, Scott se posa près de lui, en le fixant, ses yeux étaient gonflés par la fatigue, il devait être 4-5h du matin.

-« Et bien..»

Isaac raconta ses cauchemars, bien évidement, en oubliant de préciser quelque passage qui le mettrait dans une gêne incontestée.

-« Ça c'est vraiment des cauchemars épouvantables.. Je comprend pourquoi tu te réveille en hurlant.. Mais.. Tu sais pourquoi tu rêves de ça? Enfin..»

-« Je pense que je suis perturbé par quelque chose, comme-ci un truc allait se passer et que mon subconscient voulait m'avertir.. J'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre meute, que j'y pense tout le temps...»

Scott passa un main amicale dans la touffe blonde et douce d'Isaac, en souriant.

-« T'en fais pas, il nous arrivera rien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur Isaac, et puis sache aussi, que je serais toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de te confier, et si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour te reposer.»

Isaac avait le cœur qui palpitait à toute vitesse. Un sourire timide se forma sur ses lèvres.

-«.. Merci Scott..»

Tandis que Scott se sentait soulager du fait qu'Isaac lui parle normalement et se confie à lui, le loup intérieur du jeune Lahey se battait pour faire surface, pour plaquer violemment cet adolescent si naïf et le prendre sur place, lui arracher un baiser de ses lèvres qui lui donnait envie depuis tellement longtemps, mais la conscience d'Isaac s'acharnait à faire taire ce loup, le laisser sortir, c'était faire une croix sur cette amitié, et ça Isaac ne le permettrait pas.

Des petits gémissements résonnaient discrètement, Scott fixa son ami un long moment.

-«..Rassure moi, c'est toi qui fais ce bruit? T'es entrain de pleurer.. Dis moi que oui.. »

Isaac redressa sa tête.

-« Bah non, j'ai une tête à pleurer là?..»

Effectivement, le bruit ne provenait pas de la chambre d'Isaac.

-«Derek..Je..vais..»

Scott dévisagea Isaac, et déglutit.

-«Ça venait pas de la chambre de Derek hein..?»

Le jeune Lahey éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Scott et frappa sur le mur.

-« Hé! Un peu moins fort s'il vous plait! On aimerait bien dormir!»

Isaac n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire en voyant la petite bouille de Scott.

-« Arrête de rire! Ce n'est pas drôle! C'est dégoûtant même!» Dit Scott en s'énervant.

Isaac retint son rire, reprenant son souffle.

-« Excuse moi, mais il faut que tu t'y habitue Scott, ton meilleur ami est avec Derek c'est comme ça et c'est tout.»

Scott ronchonna tout en soupirant.

-« J'ai l'impression que Stiles s'éloigne de moi de plus en plus, et ça me tue, sincèrement, j'ai l'impression de le perdre.»

-« T'es jaloux de Derek? Tu sais, depuis que tu as fais ta petite crise quand il t'a annoncer qu'il était ''gay'', il a eu l'impression d'être rejeter, et donc forcement, ça lui a fais du mal, mais pour lui tu es important, tu reste son meilleur ami, essaye juste d'être un peu plus délicat..»

-« Je suis pas.. Je suis jaloux je l'avoue, mais pas de leur relation enfin.. Ils sont toujours ensemble, et j'ai l'impression d'être mis à l'écart..»

-« Ce que tu ressens Scott, c'est exactement ce que Stiles avait ressentit quand tu étais avec Allison, le sentiment d'abandon. Vous devez vous parler, avoir une petite discussion pour mettre les choses au point.»

-« Tu as sûrement raison, bon, je vais te laisser dormir un peu..»

Scott se leva du lit quand une main attrapa la sienne.

-« Euh.. Isaac?»

Le regard du jeune Lahey était troublé, perdu en fixant le vide, tenant toujours fermement la main de Scott.

-« Oh, Isaac? Isaac lâche moi..»

D'un geste rapide Isaac lâcha la main, et retrouva ses esprits.

-«Excuse moi Scott je... Ouais... Ouais, va dormir, à demain.»

Le visage de l'adolescent était crisper, il s'était allonger dans son lit, sur le côté, gêner par le contact de la main de Scott qui avait durer certes quelque seconde, mais qui pour lui semblait interminable. McCall s'approcha d'Isaac et se posa à coté de lui, lui tournant le dos tout en laissant leur corps en contact.

-« J'ai compris, je vais dormir avec toi, mais n'y voit rien d'ambiguë, je fais ça juste par pure amitié.»

Isaac se sentit soulager, même si il était embarrasser, la présence de l'adolescent avait réussit à le calmer dans sa mini crise étrange de panique. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux plus ou moins paisiblement.

Isaac se réveilla le premier, dans une position malaisé. Scott était agrippé à sa taille, le tenant fermement. Tout en devenant rouge, Isaac tenta de se dégager de son emprise sans le réveiller. Échec, la pression que Scott exerçait était trop forte, et en vérité, Isaac ne voulait pas rompre cette adhérence.

-« ...Allison..» Murmura Scott.

Le sourire d'Isaac disparu, et il fronça les sourcils.

Stiles pénétra dans la chambre et fixa Isaac en souriant.

-« Vous avez fais vite dis donc..»

-« Tss..»

Isaac poussa violemment Scott avec son pied qui tomba du lit tout en gueulant.

-« Pourquoi t'as fais ça Isaac! Merde..»

Le jeune McCall se releva en grimaçant.

-« Désolé, mais... Se réveiller avec un McCall qui vous colle, c'est un peu suspect.»

Stiles maintenait son regard sur les yeux d'Isaac qui étaient remplis de tristesse. Scott était devenu rouge de honte.

« Excuse moi Isaac, j'ai tellement l'habitude de dormir avec Alli-.. »

Derek entra dans la chambre sans gène fixant tour à tour les trois adolescents.

« Réunion, maintenant dans le salon. Tout de suite! Scott, vas chercher Allison, ça m'embête de le dire, mais on a besoin de la famille Argent, et surtout, ils ont beau être fort mais on doit les protégés.»

Isaac grogna, non pas un grognement d'agacement, mais plutôt un grognement de rage. Pourquoi aider une famille qui tente de les tuer à chaque fois qu'ils croisent leur route? C'était tout bonnement insensé. Stiles était descendu avec Derek, Scott s'était rapidement habillé pour aller chercher Allison, et Isaac, quand à lui, il était rester sur son lit, assit, les mains liés, se remémorant cette nuit, il devait à tout prix renier ses sentiments envers Scott, il savait pertinemment que cet amour à sens unique le guiderait tout droit dans le néant.

« Isaac! Dépêche-toi avant que je ne vienne te chercher par mes propre moyens...! »

La voix de Derek donna un léger frisson à notre louveteau qui descendit rapidement pour éviter que l'Alpha ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

Dans le salon, il y avait Boyd qui se tenait debout avec Erica, Stiles était assit dans un fauteuil en tailleur, attendant patiemment la moindre information qu'il pourrait enregistrer. Derek était debout, contre un mur, les bras croisé, les traits tirés comme à son habitude, un air menaçant laissant pensé que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Le jeune Lahey s'approcha de Stiles qui lui laissa une petite place à coté de lui.

« Vient à coté de moi boucle d'or! Laisse moi jouer avec tes cheveux »

Isaac gondola brièvement et s'installa à côté de lui, laissant donc l'hyperactif s'amuser avec sa sublime chevelure frisé qui avait le don de calmer Stiles.

Les minutes défilaient à toute vitesse, Derek commençait à perdre patience. Deux heures s'étaient écoulé avant que Scott daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

« Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, voici Allison accompagner de Chris Argent, et.. »

Derek soupira en voyant plusieurs hommes armés entrer dans sa magnifique demeure reconstruite.

« J'aime ta confiance Chris, ça fais toujours plaisir. »

« Scott nous a expliquer la situation, pourrais-tu être plus précis Derek? Et sois bref, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, surtout si ce ne sont que des sornettes pour tenter de nous piéger ma famille et moi . »

Isaac dévisagea Allison, qui elle fixait Scott et qui Scott la fixait. Le loup intérieur du jeune Lahey voulait ressortir, afin de pouvoir exploser la tête de cette charmante adolescente. Le coeur de l'adolescent se fracassa en mille morceau quand les deux tourtereaux se donnèrent la main. Stiles continuait à jouer avec les cheveux blonds et vit le geste de Scott envers Allison. Il déglutit en voyant les yeux couleurs bleus d'Isaac se mélangé à ceux de son loup, il retira sa main pour la poser sur la cuisse de jeune Lahey, tentant de lui transmettre toute sa sympathie et son soutien. Isaac se calma peu à peu.

« On ne peut pas laisser cette meute commettre des crimes et recruter des "omega" comme bon leur semble, on doit les arrêter. Bien, maintenant que tout es clair, passons à l'explication du plan. Boyd, toi et moi on va faire des recherche pour localisé où ils se cachent. Une fois cette tâche accomplis, on revient ici, il y a donc 3 alpha, on fera donc 3 groupes. L'équipe des Argent devront exterminer tout les bêtas, ça nous facilitera la tâche, en revanche, un groupe devra se charger de la protection d'Allison. Le premier groupe s'occupera donc du premier Alpha, c'est à dire : Boyd et Erica. Moi je m'occuperais du deuxième et Scott et Isaac du dernier. »

« Euh, pause là! Et moi dans tout ça?! Hors de question que je reste en retrait! Moi aussi je veux me battre! » Se plaignit Stiles.

« Stiles pas de caprice! »

« Derek! Je veux participer au combat! »

L'Alpha tira Stiles dans la cusine et le plaqua contre un mur.

« Ecoute moi bien Genim Stilinski, tu n'iras PAS combattre! »

Stiles se mit à rougir et fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?! Tu m'as entrainé! Je suis devenu plus fort, rapide et tout! »

Le loup soupira, et scruta les yeux couleurs chocolats de l'adolescent.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon compagnon Stiles, à présent, tu es la "chose" la plus importante pour moi, tu es comme je l'ai dis : Mon compagnon. Me force pas à le redire, sinon je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.»

«..Derek, laisse moi faire équipe avec toi parce que..»

« Non! »

« Laisse moi finir ma phrase bordel! Je veux venir avec toi! Peut importe ce qu'il m'arrive, je veux être avec toi, t'aider, je suis peut-être important pour toi, mais tu l'es aussi pour moi, me laisse pas jouer le rôle de la "petite amie qui s'inquiète pour son bad boy de petit ami". Je suis un grand garçon qui sait se défendre, et je cours vite aussi. Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi venir avec toi.»

Derek soupira, l'adolescent prit possession de ses lèvres, et c'est dans un tendre baiser que le loup acquiesça.

Enfin revenu dans le salon, Stiles était retourner à sa place, en souriant.

« Bien, qui s'occupe de la protection d'Allison? »

Scott s'avança, Isaac grogna.

« Je veux la protégé au péril de ma vie. » Dit scott dans le rôle pathétique du héros.

Allison rougit bêtement, et resserra la pression sur la main de Scott qui rougit lui aussi en souriant,Stiles soupira en roulant des yeux, accompagné par Erica, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Cette vision écœurante força Isaac à quitter la pièce, il ne pouvait plus les supporter, ni elle, ni lui. L'Alpha poursuivit son bêta qui était sortit de la maison et l'arrêta.

« Isaac! Arrête tes conneries! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin?! »

Pour la première fois, Isaac ne s'était pas retenu de pleurer devant son Alpha, son coeur était meurtrit et il en avait vraiment marre.

« Derek, pourquoi elle?! Pourquoi toujours ELLE?! »

Derek s'approcha de son louveteau, et le prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois, Derek sentit qu'Isaac n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre Isaac, on peut rien y faire. C'est comme ça. »

Isaac repoussa gentiment son Alpha, et essuya son visage rougit par ses odieuses et brûlantes larmes.

« Tu as raison, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui?.. Je le sais, je l'ai sentis, pour moi c'est 'lui' mon compagnon..»

« Je sais, comme tu peux le savoir, les alpha ressentent ce genre de chose envers leurs bêta, mais Isaac..Allison est sûrement 'la compagne' de Scott.. Mets toi ça dans la tête.. »

« Comment ça sûrement? Tu n'es pas sûr de toi..? »

« Scott n'a pas réellement accepter le fait que je sois l'Alpha en l'occurrence son Alpha, et je ne peux donc pas savoir ce qu'il en ai pour lui, il ne fait pas 'sentimentalement parlant' parti de la meute.. »

Isaac soupira, son cœur était lourd.

« Tu peux pas changer les équipes..? »

« Désolé Isaac, tu sais pertinemment que non. Mets tes sentiments de côté, fixe toi l'objectif de tuer ces alpha, évite de pensé à eux. »

Isaac sourit tristement, il savait que pour lui, évité de pensé à Scott était mission impossible.

« ... On attaque quand déjà? »

« Tout d'abord, pendant que Boyd et moi on s'occupera des recherches, toi et les autres vous allez vous entraîner. Et dès que je rentre, on se prépare rapidement, on fait un briefing, et on attaque.. Ok? »

Isaac hocha la tête positivement et retourna à l'intérieur avec Derek.

Tout le monde papotait, Chris étrangement parlait avec Boyd, il lui donnait des conseils pour être le plus discret possible, Allison et Scott étaient assis, s'embrassant par-ci par-là. Stiles, lui parlait avec Erica, ils discutaient du dernier film 'Batman', exprimant leur joie et leur mécontentement par rapport aux péripéties et à la scène finale. Tout le monde semblait plutôt zen. La journée passa rapidement, entre entraînement intensif et dispute quotidienne. A la fin de la journée, Derek et Boyd était tous deux prêt à partir. Erica enlaça une dernière fois son compagnon, l'embrassant comme-ci c'était leur dernier baiser tout en retenant ses larmes.

« Fais gaffe à toi, sinon, je te jure, je te retrouve, et je te tue de mes propres mains. On est bien d'accord? »

Boyd savait qu'Erica se retenait de pleurer, sa voix était tremblotante, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser, après tout, l'amour entre compagnon était bien plus fort que n'importe quel autre amour.

« Je te le promet, je rentrerai sain et sauf, en revanche, promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtises. »

La jeune blonde acquiesça en souriant laissant une petite larme s'enfuir, et la retira rapidement d'un coup de manche. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et attrapa sa main en attendant leur départ.

Stiles lui, s'était approcher de Derek, baissant les yeux.

« Je dois être aussi guimauve qu'eux deux ou je peux le faire à ma manière? »

Erica frappa à l'aide de sa main libre l'arrière de sa tête.

« Bon ok ok, fais gaffe à toi, blablabla.. »

Derek soupira d'énervement, et donna le signal à Boyd de partir. Une fois sortis de la maison, Stiles ne pu se retenir de partir en courant, sautant au cou de Derek, nichant sa tête dans son cou, ravalant ses peurs pour ne pas stresser le loup. Il l'embrassa tendrement, et le lâcha, il se retourna fixant ses pieds.

«.. Je t'aime.. » Murmura l'adolescent.

Derek se mit à sourire et se pencha dans sa nuque, tout en embrassant ce cou si pur.

« Moi aussi Genim.. »

L'alpha et le bêta étaient à présent partis. Stiles sourit, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour les deux loups. Comme tout le monde à vrai dire. Tout était devenu silencieux, comme les semaines qui

venaient à venir.

* * *

Alors? Impression?... Que va-t-il se passer?

Au chapitre suivant, LEMON scisaac. :D

Gros bisous mes moutmoutes ^^! Je posterais surement le chapitre dans 1-2 jour, rien que pour vous faire plaisir, ou pas :D.


	4. Je suis prêt

Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 4^^, Lemon en vu, attention les yeux~! :)

bonne lecture à vous~ ! (Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fais juste trop plaisir! x3, j'ai faillit pleurer en lisant certains, oui je suis très émotionnelle.. T.T')

(Personnage pas à moi~ Sauf la meute alpha)

* * *

La meute n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Derek et Boyd depuis 2 semaines, malgré l'inquiétude qui était omniprésente, tout le monde tentait de rester positif, préférant faire confiance à leur Alpha et à leur frère de meute, plutôt que de se morfondre dans la peur et l'inquiétude.

Stiles était chez lui, accompagner de Scott. Tout les deux étaient entrain de jouer sur l'ordinateur, ou plutôt Scott était entrain de jouer à The Walking Dead sur le PC. Stiles avait le regard perdu, son corps était présent, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et l'adolescent hyperactif se précipita pour ouvrir cette dernière.

« Hey, Stiles.»

Stiles prit son ami dans ses bras, c'est qu'il semblait exténuer le petit Isaac. Il n'avait pas arrêter de s'entraîner pour essayer de ne pas pensé à Scott sous les conseils de son Alpha, mais c'était rater d'avance, pendant ses combats, il imaginait frapper Allison, non pas que frapper une femme l'enchantait, mais elle était sa bête noire, elle était l'ennemie public n°1de son cœur.

« Pourquoi tu es pas venu me voir plus tôt? Sérieux.. Petit égoïste!» Plaisanta Stiles.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

Isaac était souriant, malgré ses yeux cernés, les loups étaient censés récupéré leur force rapidement, mais il avait abuser de son "pouvoir", alors il guérissait plus lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe boucle d'or?»

Stiles était impatient de connaître la fameuse nouvelle.

« Derek et Boyd son revenu, ils sont tout les deux en bon état. Si tu veux aller les voir..»

Scott descendit de la chambre après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Les yeux de Stiles brillaient de mille feux, on aurait pu apercevoir un volcan en éruption. Il se précipita vers sa Jeep en faisant des grands mouvements avec son bras.

« Grouillez-vous là!»

Isaac sourit, et monta à l'arrière de la voiture, Scott monta lui aussi dans la Jeep, mais à l'avant. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison Hale Pack.

Scott sentait qu'Isaac était tendu, fatigué, quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça se voyait. Sa tête était caler sur la fenêtre, les yeux river sur le paysage, sont bleu habituellement si expressif semblaient à présent vide. Arriver à destination, Stiles coupa le contact, et descendit le premier, suivit de Scott et Isaac, ils entrèrent dans la maison, et la première chose qu'ils aient pu voir était Erica, souriante, aussi belle qu'un ange, à côté de Boyd, qui était tout aussi souriant qu'elle. Isaac s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre, pour se reposer. Stiles s'approcha de Derek, timidement, son cœur battait bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. L'alpha attrapa son compagnon tendrement, nichant sa tête dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur, se collant du mieux qu'il pouvait, ressentant toute sa chaleur humaine qui lui avait tant manqué. Scott, quand à lui fit un signe à Boyd, accompagné d'un sourire. Il savait qu'après ces retrouvailles, la guerre allait éclaté, il ne restait plus que quelques jours voir quelques heures avant l'échéance. Plonger dans ses pensées, il entendit des sanglots, aussi petit qu'ils soient, il les entendait. Celas provenait de la chambre d'Isaac, alors il monta promptement, et toqua à la porte.

« Isaac..? Ça ne va pas? Je peux entré?..»

Isaac grogna de mécontentement, lâchant un "dégage" remplit de sanglot et de colère. Scott pénétra dans la chambre, et fixa le jeune Lahey, assit sur le sol, le dos collé au mur, la tête entre les jambes, les yeux luisants de larmes et de rage, il se battait contre son loup qui voulait ressurgir. Scott s'approcha nonchalamment de lui et s'arrêta en laissant 1 mètre les séparé.

- « Isaac...? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?.. »

Isaac ne répondait pas, trop préoccupé à se battre contre lui même.

- « Isaac répond moi bordel.. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?!»

Le jeune Lahey se leva lentement, et s'approcha de Scott d'un pas assuré et lent. Il le plaqua contre un mur, posa ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête et le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'arrive Scott McCall?»

L'adolescent remua la tête de haut en bas, tout en déglutissant, intimidé par le regard d'Isaac qui n'étais pas habituel et qui d'ailleurs était coloré de couleur marbre/Azur, jouant entre les deux couleurs, flamboyant de larme.

- « Ferme tes yeux.»

Inconsciemment, l'adolescent exécuta l'ordre et ferma ses yeux, une voix à l'intérieur de lui le forçait à obéir, Isaac approcha ses lèvres, et les colla contre celle de Scott. Sans trop forcer l'entrée de celle-ci, il s'amusait à léché les lèvres fermer du jeune McCall qui au bout d'une petite minute, perdit le combat et se perdit dans un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, se cherchèrent pour tomber dans les limbes de la luxure. Les mains du blondinet se placèrent de manière possessive et animale sur les hanches de Scott, qui lui plaça ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et frisé, laissant ses doigts s'entremêler dans cette douce chevelure. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvage et intense, les deux loups commencèrent à se transformer sans pouvoir se contrôler. Scott déchira le haut d'Isaac, dévoilant alors son corps blanc, pur et parfaitement tailler. Le jeune Lahey se recula délicatement, fixant le corps de Scott qui était à sa merci. Les yeux du brun étincelaient de désir, il ne demandait qu'à être dévoré là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il s'avança vers Isaac, le poussant sur le lit tout en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui, il se redressa, retirant son haut, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, les hormones envahissaient la pièce, une odeur suave de désir empreignait les mur, Isaac leva Scott, le faisant basculer en arrière et se plaça au dessus de lui, tout en parcourant le corps de son conjoint avec ses mains, il laissa des marques sur ce corps vaguement basané à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses crocs, rougissant, mordant, suçotant les boutons de chairs de son amant, sa langue faisait le tour du téton droit de Scott qui gémissait de plus belle . Scott laissait ses mains se balader sur le corps brûlant d'Isaac, dessinant avec sa main droite sa mâchoire carrée du bout de ses doigts. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises, les griffes de Scott entaillèrent le corps d'Isaac, le griffant sur les bras, le dos et le ventre. Leur érection respective était presser l'une contre l'autre, accentuant le désir qui devenait de plus en plus fulgurant et de plus en plus urgent. Isaac se débarrassa alors prestement des derniers morceaux de tissus qui séparaient leur deux corps. Ils sont tout les deux nus, coller l'un à l'autre, se touchant, se découvrant sous un nouveau jour. Personne ne pouvait les arrêter dans leurs courses folles. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unissons, aussi rapidement que bruyamment, ils n'entendaient plus rien, mis à par leurs cœurs et leurs respirations accéléré. Scott avait sa peau qui frissonnait de plaisir, Isaac ne perdit pas de temps, et s'empara du membre dresser, contre le sien pour le masturber graduellement. Plus les gémissements de son compagnon augmentaient, plus ses va-et-vient s'accéléraient. Le jeune Lahey embrassa copieusement les lèvres tremblantes de plaisir, ses lèvres qui en quémandaient toujours plus. Les va et viens continuel rendait Scott fou, fou de plaisir, perdu dans un torrent de sensation. Sans crier garde, Isaac descendit jusqu'au sexe de son amant. Un premier coup de langue vînt se poser sur le gland du brun qui frissonna au contact, puis un deuxième cependant celui-ci s'attarda plus sur la verge et descendit sur les bourses du gémisseur, le tortionnaire aspira les testicules qui se frottaient délicatement sur sa bouche, il les lécha, les téta, les malaxa tandis que sa main gauche tenait fermement le pénis de Scott avec le pouce qui appuyait avec beaucoup de pression. La sensation que lui procurait Isaac était tellement forte qu'un liquide blanc s'échappa du membre toujours tendu, se déposant rapidement sur le torse basané que le jeune blond s'empressa de lécher et avaler avidement. Isaac ne tenait plus en place, son loup lui avait échappé et prit le contrôle de son corps, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Scott aussi n'était pas dans son état normal, il en demandait encore plus, et il se plaça au dessus du loup.

- « Toi ou moi? » Grogna le brun qui s'impatientait.

Isaac se mit à sourire, un sourire qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne serait pas passif ce soir.

Scott s'allongea sur le ventre, écartant légèrement ses jambes, ceci était clairement une invitation de sa part.

« Tu veux pas te mettre sur le dos? » demanda Isaac, rougissant à la vue de la position actuelle de son ami.

« _Je veux voir ton visage. Le visage de celui que j'aime. _» Se dit-il en son loup intérieur.

Le jeune Lahey ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, et il s'approcha alors de sa proie, laissant son membre tâter doucement l'entrée qui l'attendait avec impatience. Il apporta ses doigts à la bouche de Scott qui les humecta avec envie, son regard était plein de luxure et d'avidité, Scott n'avait jamais autant paru…Animal et débauché, ce qui excita Isaac qui sans plus attendre le pénétra d'un doigt, le temps qu'il s'habitue, puis un second, accompagner d'un dernier. Des mouvements de va et viens ainsi que de ciseau lents et long rendait le jeune McCall fou et impatient. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie que son amant le prenne de manière puissante et animale.

« Viens.. Maintenant.. »

Isaac retira ses doigts, et s'introduit en Scott rapidement, évitant de lui faire trop mal. Les deux loups s'apprivoisaient, laissant leurs corps s'adapter à ce changement d'environnement, ce changement radical de sensation encore inconnue. Après s'être habituer à la présence d'Isaac, Scott permit à celui-ci de faire des légers mouvements en cambrant ses hanches. Les mouvements d'Isaac étaient lents mais devenaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brutaux. Scott se retenait de gémir, et se contenta de placer sa main devant sa bouche, retenant ses gémissements de fillette, Isaac quant à lui, lâchait de grand râles rauques car l'effet que le rectum chaud, serré et accueillant de Scott lui procurait, le menait dans un état second, là où les sensations sont multiplié par 1000 autrement dit le paradis du « **SEXE**». Le blond s'amusait aussi à marquer à nouveau cette peau qui s'offrait à lui, il avait enfin goûté à ce fruit défendu, il était entré au Paradis, sans même qu'il ait à subir de sacrilège, de punition divine. Il croquait le fruit de ses désirs à pleines dents, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait enfin en sa possession, se qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Les derniers coup de reins étaient tout simplement exquis, ils étaient tout les deux sur le point d'exploser tellement le plaisir était ardent. Ils jouirent ensemble, Scott gémit, Isaac grogna, et tout les deux de plaisir. L'actif s'écroula sur le passif, ils étaient en sueur, épuisé, surtout Isaac qui n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir de ses derniers entraînement. Scott embrassa son front, et s'endormit hâtivement. Le loup éveiller embrassa une dernière fois la bouche de la belle au bois dormant, et s'endormit à son tour, ne sachant pas que son réveil sera douloureux.

Il était à présent 10h30, tout le monde était dans le salon, même les Argent, sauf Scott et Isaac qui dormait toujours. Le premier à se lever fut Scott, et sa réaction fut comme qui dirait, prévisible. Il se leva prestement, dévisageant Isaac du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils étaient tout les deux nues, et il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Une douleur perclus s'était nicher dans son bas du dos, il se regarda dans le miroir se trouvant sur le bureau, et remarqua toute sorte de trace qui guérissait au fur et à mesure, il souleva la couette qui cachait le corps d'Isaac et remarqua d'importante griffure qui cicatrisait plutôt mal. Il déglutit, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tuer cet homme qui lui avait prit sa ''virginité''. Il infligea un énorme coup de poing sur la joue du dormeur qui se réveilla brusquement.

« Putain c'est quoi ton pro..»

Isaac remarqua alors la situation dans laquelle ils étaient impliqués, ils avaient couché ensemble, et Scott lui en voulait vraiment.

« On l'a fait, c'est ça?! Dis moi que non Isaac.»

Le loup baissa la tête, et fixa une cicatrice qui ne voulait pas cicatriser. Scott frappa lourdement contre le mur.

« Putain merde! Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça Isaac?! T'es dégueulasse !»

Isaac redressa sa tête en dévisageant Scott.

« Je te signal quand même que tu t'es laisser faire! Et puis je n'étais pas moi même putain ! Arrête un peu de toujours remettre la faute sur moi ! Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Tu m'as sauter dessus alors que je t'avais juste embrassé!»

« Arrête de mentir! Il n'y a qu'une personne que je désire! Et c'est Allison ! Tu as du me droguer ou je sais pas, mais j'étais pas moi même! Jamais j'aurais couché avec toi en étant moi-même!»

Isaac se retenait pour ne pas exploser cet imbécile qui le faisait autant souffrir.

« Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais!»

« Je ne t'aime pas !»

Un cœur briser.

« Moi je t'aime. »

« J'aime Allison. »

Un sourire qui disparaît, perdu dans la douleur.

« Oublis tout ce qui a pu se passer, oublis moi, je ne t'aimerais jamais.»

Une vie, anéantis.

Scott se rhabilla, et descendit dans le salon, se collant à Allison, se sentant trahit, salit, par ce faux frère.

« Où est Isaac? »

Isaac descendit, il portait juste un pantalon, son visage était fermé, il se retenait de pleurer, il se retenait d'exploser la maison. Tout le monde le fixait, à vrai dire, tous les loups avaient entendu chaque parcelle de la discussion, les humains, eux n'avaient entendu que brides. Personne n'osait approcher Isaac, même Derek s'était abstenu de faire un commentaire.

« On attaque quand?»

Elles étaient les seules paroles qu'Isaac avait prononcées, son envie de tuer, de détruire, d'anéantir n'avait jamais été aussi présentes.

« Ce soir. » Claqua le loup.

* * *

Scott, sombre crétin.. Alors alors, prêt pour la guerre? :D Que va-t-il se passer? Ohlala~

Avez-vous appréciez ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir, X3.

Bisous les moutmoutes~ !


	5. Est-ce la fin? 'Ma' fin?

Voilà le chapiiiitre 5! Bourré d'émotion, attention au petit cœur fragile. (...) Donc, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! ^^

(personnage toujours pas à moiiii)

* * *

« On fait comme on a dit? »

Derek expliqua le plan, dans un premier temps, les argents s'occuperont des bêta trop curieux dans la forêt, ensuite, Derek et Stiles s'occuperont du mâle Alpha, Erica et Boyd eux se chargeront de la plus jeune, et Scott et Isaac tueront Sasha.

La journée ne dura pas longtemps, l'heure de partir avait sonné, ils devaient aller se battre, risquer leurs vies simplement pour cette famille qui tentait de les tuer et qui tenteront à nouveau d'anéantir leur meute. Les Argent partirent les premiers, Allison était rester avec Scott, comme Derek l'avait prévu, un véritable cauchemar allait commencer, un massacre de personne qui allait mourir, leurs vies étaient déjà toutes tracées.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble, à pied, vers l'endroit indiquer. La meute était réunit, mais les tensions étaient pesantes. Isaac était seul, un peu plus loin derrière, tentant de canaliser cette rage qui émanait de lui. Stiles s'approcha d'Isaac, avec l'interdiction de Derek, et se colla à son ami, lui passant un bras derrière ses épaules, il n'avait pas peur de sa réaction, à vrai dire, entre Stiles et Isaac, c'était bien plus qu'une relation fraternelle, il était après tout, la 'maman' de la Meute. Il comprenait parfaitement Isaac, il était le seul à pouvoir allégé sa souffrance, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

«Stiles, s'il te plait, je veux pas te faire de mal, laisse moi seul..»

Pour seule réponse, Isaac eu le droit à un énorme sourire à la Stiles, et ils continuèrent de marcher, dans un silence qui devenait de moins en moins lourd. La présence de Stiles apaisait vraiment notre louveteau. Enfin arriver, les loups se séparèrent, de façon à pouvoir former les groupes prévu.

«Bien, c'est le moment d'aller combattre, faites attention à vous, je ne veux perdre aucun de vous, est-ce bien clair? Si il y a un problème, vous pouvez appeler Stiles, ou bien hurler, de toute manière, je le ressentirai. On se rejoint tous ici sans exception.»

L'alpha était inquiet pour ses louveteaux, certes ils étaient fort, mais avec Boyd, Derek avait vu des choses horribles, des scènes de torture pendant les entraînements, des assassinats en direct des bêta qui ne voulaient pas tuer des humains, ces Alphas étaient des véritables tueurs, sans aucune pitié. Les louveteaux acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent tous vers leur nouvelle proie, et attendirent le signal des Argents.

Isaac était cacher derrière un buisson, avec Scott et Allison, ils fixèrent Sasha, qui était nue, avec Connor, qui lui ne portait qu'un boxer, allonger l'un sur l'autre.

«Ils..Ils sont entrain de..» Déglutit Allison les joues rouges.

Isaac roula des yeux, face à la réaction d'Allison qui l'exaspérait.

« Je vais m'approcher d'eux, et quand je te le dirais Scott, viens m'aider.»

Scott eut à peine le temps de répliquer que celui-ci se dirigea vers les deux 'amants'. Isaac sortit du buisson, fixant malicieusement la jeune femme qui sursauta faiblement et se revêtu gracieusement.

«Ne serais-ce pas notre charmant petit Isaac qui vient nous rejoindre?»

Le sourire de Sasha était carnassier, bien plus flippant qu'avant.

«Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre? Si c'est pas génial ça, on va pouvoir.. Faire pleins de chose ensemble.»

Connor s'approcha d'Isaac, calant sa main sur sa joue, le fixant tendrement, et le jeta sur l'herbe, la jeune femme était debout, savourant le spectacle, Isaac dominer par son Connor, ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge sang. Scott rageait intérieurement, sans comprendre pourquoi, il voulait exploser ce Connor, personne n'avait le droit de toucher son loup. _''Attends, comment ça 'mon loup'?..'' _pensa Scott. Il était sûrement en train de comprendre une chose essentielle, il n'était pas si indifférent que ça vis-à-vis du loup, et il trembla un peu à cette pensée, serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras. Isaac repoussa Connor, et se redressa.

«Je suis plutôt là pour.. Vous empêchez de nuire à qui que ce soit.»

« Et tu compte faire ça seul? » ricana Sasha.

Un peu plus loin d'Isaac et Scott, il y avait Derek et Stiles. Le jeune Stilinski était en train de courir à en perdre haleine, il était poursuivit par le mâle alpha de la meute ennemie, Derek, lui, était juste derrière eux, tentant de les rattraper. Si seulement Stiles l'avait écouté, il n'en serait pas là, mais non, il avait fallut que celui-ci soit trop têtu pour écouter, il s'était approché du loup, le plus doucement possible, mais malheureusement, une branche se brisa sous son poids, Alors ils en étaient là. A courir comme des forcenés. Stiles était épuisé, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, il sentait la crise de panique arriver accompagner d'une bonne crise d'asthme. Si avec ça, il ne mourrait pas sur place.. Il se plaça derrière un arbre, il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, son cœur, sa respiration, son odeur.. Tout le trahirait à ce moment précis. L'alpha se plaça devant lui. Redevenant humain, la clarté de la lune permettait de voir le visage de celui-ci.

« Que fais-tu ici?! Humain. »

Stiles tremblait de peur, il était en sueur, ses membres étaient pétrifiés, sa crise de panique ressurgit, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, il chercha son inhalateur dans sa poche, mais il était tombé pendant sa course. La chance était contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment trop stupide, tu me fais pitié.. Je vais t'offrir un petit cadeau, en échange, tu devras m'appartenir et faire tout ce que je te demande..»

Le loup s'approcha de lui, ses canines étaient ressortit, un liquide transparent ressemblant à de la bave dégoulinait de ses dents, il prit le bras de l'adolescent en crise, qui était en train de convulser, et approcha dangereusement ses crocs de son poignet. Une masse lourde et dure s'étala sur le loup, qui roula sur le côté, Derek lui était rentré dedans. Le loup étant dans un état comateux et resta un long moment au sol, il avait beau être un loup garou, cet homme devait avoir la soixantaine d'année, et sa forme humaine ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Derek prit l'inhalateur qu'il avait ramassé durant sa course et le fit respirer à son compagnon. Stiles l'enlaça puissamment, tremblant de toute ses forces, ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tellement il avait eu peur, et tellement sa crise lui avait fait mal. La crise enfin passée, Stiles se releva grâce à Derek essuyant ses yeux.

«..Excuse moi Derek..»

Le loup grogna et embrassa son amant sur le front. La peur avait rongé son esprit, alors maintenant qu'il sait son compagnon hors de danger. Il s'en moquait.

«.. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.»

Stiles acquiesça, et le mâle alpha se redressa. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Derek déposa Stiles contre un arbre, et laissa à son tour ses yeux briller, tel un alpha, faisant craquer son cou de gauche à droite se transformant en loup. Cet homme avait osé toucher son compagnon et il allait le payer.

« Enchanté, je suis Tom. Alors comme ça.. Tu es un Alpha? J'aurais dû te sentir, je suppose que si tu es tellement énervé, c'est que cet humain puéril doit être ton.. Compagnon? »

« La ferme.»

La colère de Derek envahissait le périmètre, c'est dans une rage folle, qu'ils se sautèrent dessus. Deux alphas sur scène, et un humain spectateur. Les yeux de Stiles étaient grand ouverts, sa bouche ouverte en forme de O, il voyait son amant s'étaler contre des arbres, les fracassants à chaque fois. Il avait beau être un alpha, Tom avait largement plus d'expérience. Des blessures assez importantes commençaient à paralyser le corps de Derek. Dans la tête de Stiles, des milliards de questions brûlaient son cerveau, il réfléchissait trop, sa tête allait finir par exploser. Il prit un poignard qui était dans sa poche, aussi petit qu'il soit, et fit le tour des deux loups.

«Derek! Immobilise-le s'il te plait !»

Stiles courut rapidement vers sa victime, Derek immobilisa Tom avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il se débattait, et Derek commençait à lutter pour le maintenir en place, Stiles le planta en plein milieu de la poitrine. Tom vociféra sa douleur, après une bonne minute, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, Derek le lâcha, et il tomba sur le sol, inerte. Stiles s'approcha du corps, et s'accroupit.

«..Je..J'ai tuer un homme..»

Derek le saisit dans ses bras.

«Tu as fais ça pour me protégé Stiles, n'y pense plus, il a faillit nous tuer, il n'était plus humain..»

Le cri de Tom avait résonné dans toute la forêt. Boyd et Erica était eux aussi entrain de se battre, ils n'avaient aucune difficulté pour le moment, la jeune femme était très jeune, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, elle était rapide, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force comparer aux montagnes de muscles de Boyd et face à l'agilité d'Erica. La jeune femme regarda le ciel, ses yeux rivés dans le vide, elle entendit le hurlement de son compagnon.

«.. Tom?!»

Oui, Tom était le compagnon de la jeune femme, aussi étrange que ça puisse l'être.

«Vous allez me le payer, vous allez crever, c'est moi qui vous le dis! »

La jeune femme s'attaqua premièrement à Erica, un combat féroce était entamé. Au bout de quelque minute, Erica sentit une douleur percluse sur sa poitrine, elle tomba au sol, elle hurlait de douleur. Boyd accouru vers elle et c'est à son tour qu'il se prit un coup bien placé, il tomba au sol, à coté d'Erica, il lui prit la main, elle pleurait. Boyd n'arrivait pas à guérir. La jeune blonde se releva difficilement, étrangement, sa cicatrice était entrain de guérir rapidement, et c'est dans une transformation complète qu'elle attaqua la jeune fille. Elle lui infligea premièrement de multiple griffure à l'abdomen, et pour finir, elle lui arracha la tête. Celle-ci roula contre un bêta qui ne voulait pas combattre, et il partit en courant, Erica se dirigea rapidement vers Boyd qui convulsait de douleur, sa perte de sang était impressionnante, elle lui releva sa tête tout en la calant sur sa jambe, sa main caressait son visage et elle se mit à hurler, elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle avait la sensation de mourir, de ressentir tout ce que son homme ressentait.

«..Tu..Tu as intérêt à guérir Boyd!..»

Stiles et Derek étaient arrivé vers eux.

«Je vais appeler Deaton!»

Stiles appela le vétérinaire, paniquer. Le répondeur s'enclencha, et il laissa un message, priant pour que celui-ci le reçoive.

Du côté d'Isaac et Scott, les choses étaient plus calmes, pour le moment. Le bêta arriva vers elle, paniquer, et lui expliqua les dernières nouvelles. La jeune femme était folle de rage.

« Tes ami(e)s ont tuer toute ma famille.. Mon frère.. Ma sœur.. Tu vas le payer Isaac, tu vas payer pour eux! J'irais tuer tout tes ami(e)s! Tu vas souffrir comme je souffre.. Connor! Attrape-le moi! »

Connor s'activa, et sauta sur Isaac, Scott surgit de derrière pour l'éjecter contre un mur. Un combat commença, du sang giclait de nul part, des cris, des hurlements, des grognements. Dans un moment d'inattention, un loup hurla à nouveau, cette fois-ci c'était Erica, la panique commençait à prendre le dessus sur Isaac et Scott, Derek hurla à son tour, mais de rage.

«Pourquoi il hurle?!» cria Scott

Isaac était perdu, était-t-il arriver quelque chose à Boyd? Ou à Erica? Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Stiles?

Cette pensée enragea Isaac qui frappa durement Connor, le griffant, le mordant et lui arracha son cœur de sa poitrine, Connor s'écrasa au sol, cracha du sang par la bouche à intervalle régulier. Isaac jeta le cœur encore palpitant de sa main avec dégout. Sasha se mit à hurler à la vue de son bêta. Elle s'approcha de lui, sa poitrine était vide.

«.. Mon amour.. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.. S'il te plait..»

La femme pleurait, elle souffrait violemment, une douleur atroce s'était logée dans son cœur. Elle se releva.

«Isaac, tu vas mourir, tu vas payer pour ton crime, ta meute à décimé toute MA meute. Tu seras le prochain à mourir ce soir avec tes ami(e)s! »

Sasha était rapide, et un combat s'enchaîna à nouveau, Isaac se retrouvait plusieurs fois en difficulté, Scott tenta de l'aider, mais en vain. Allison voyant Isaac, voulu l'aider, elle sortit son arc, et commença à lancer des flèches, elles étaient empoisonner, sur les pointes se trouvaient de l'aconite-tue-loup en petite quantité, mais pouvait cependant être fatale si elle était bien placer. Elle visa plusieurs fois la jeune femme qui esquiva, Sasha se place derrière Scott, Allison ne fit pas attention et continua de tirer ses flèches, Isaac voyait rouge, Scott ne voyait rien et pourtant une flèche était en pleins dans sa ligne de mire, Isaac se précipita vers lui, le bousculant, la dite flèche se logea dans son poumon, il tomba durement au sol, du sang gisait de sa bouche et de sa poitrine, cependant, aucun cri n'arrivait à sortir, c'était comme-ci il la douleur l'empêcher de respirer, cette flèche qui était proche de son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Scott accouru vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, le tenant dans ses bras.

«Hé! Mon vieux, tiens bon s'il te plait! Hein, tu vas tenir le coup, on va t'emmener voir Deaton et tu vas rester avec nous hein..»

Aucune réponse, Isaac sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer ses yeux, son corps n'était que douleur, ses battements de cœur ralentissait peu à peu, Scott se redressa et sauta sur la jeune femme, ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était plus lui même, son loup réagissait à sa place. Il la griffa mainte fois, l'envoyant valser contre le sol, à ce moment là, on aurait pus voir un alpha à la place d'un bêta. La jeune Argent était accroupie vers Isaac, elle pleurait. Mais Isaac s'en moquait royalement, il allait enfin respirer de nouveau, prendre un souffle inconnu dans un autre monde. Derek avait ressentit une douleur incompréhensible, il resta muet, Boyd et Isaac allaient vraiment mourir?

La jeune femme alpha n'arrivait pas à résister au coup du loup, et dans un moment de faiblesse, Scott porta un coup fatal vers la jeune femme qui ne résista pas à se dernier. Elle était morte à son tour, il ne restait plus d'ennemi en vue. Le seul problème était Isaac, et Boyd. Scott arriva vers la meute, accompagner d'Allison, tout les deux portait Isaac du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et allongeant le corps à coté de Boyd, Stiles se mit à hurler, se jetant sur le corps d'Isaac. Le jeune McCall s'était assit sur l'herbe, la tête entre ses genoux, ses mains poser sur ses oreilles, essayant de ne pas entendre les pleures de ses ami(e)s. Allison était debout, elle pleurait elle aussi, tout était de sa faute, elle culpabilisait. Même Derek ne pu se retenir de pleurer, face au corps de ses amis, que dis-je, face au corps des membres de sa famille, il avait l'impression de revivre son enfance, il plaça une main devant ses yeux, pour cacher ses larmes, tout le monde était en train de pleurer, le combat était certes gagner, mais les pertes étaient bien trop douloureuse.

Deaton venait d'arriver dans la forêt, le diagnostic était le suivant : Boyd allait s'en sortir, mais pour Isaac... Cela restait encore bien trop compliquer. Ils emmenèrent les corps dans la maison Hale Pack, avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

* * *

Je sens des envies de meurtre.. Non? Vous devriez. La meute à drôlement souffert.. Ahlala, qu'elle sadique je fais!

J'espère que vous m'avez bien détester xD..

La fin dimanche! (que je suis généreuse!)

Que va-t-il se passé?

Bisous les moutmoutes~!


	6. Je l'aime

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture à vous mes moutmoutes! X3.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'Isaac ne s'était pas réveiller, tout le monde était inquiet, Boyd, lui, allait beaucoup mieux. Deaton arriva dans la chambre d'Isaac, avec une nouvelle perfusion. Scott était assit sur le lit du malade, à coté de lui. Stiles était là aussi, la tête entre ses mains, assit sur une chaise, Derek était contre le mur à coté du jeune Stilinski, les bras croisé, Boyd et Erica, eux, étaient assis au sol.

« Bon, il n'y a rien de nouveau.. Son état ne s'améliore pas, ce que je vais dire ne va pas vous plaire.. Mais, si dans une semaine, il ne revient pas parmi nous.. On sera obliger d'arrêter son cœur.. Il ne peut pas continuer de vivre ainsi..»

« Hors de question! »

Hurla Scott en se levant.

« Le tuer, alors qu'il est encore vivant.. Mais c'est quoi votre problème?! » Suivit Erica.

« Écoutez moi ! Si il reste comme ça, il vivra dans d'atroce souffrance, vous préférez sûrement le voir dans cet état?! Il n'est déjà plus parmi nous.. »

Stiles s'approcha d'Isaac, ses yeux étaient boursouflés.

«..Dis moi Isaac.. T'es parti où..? Reviens s'il te plait.. »

Derek fixa son compagnon, cette scène était touchante, Stiles ressemblant vraiment à un enfant, il avait l'impression de revivre le passé, avec sa mère..

«.. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le faire revenir..? » Demanda Boyd.

« .. On dirait qu'il est bloquer entre la vie et la mort, son loup intérieur ressent quelque chose qui le force à rester en vie, le côté humain par contre, veut abandonner, toute cette souffrance qu'il a endurer et qu'il continue d'encaisser.. Il faudrait réellement un miracle pour qu'il revienne, quelque chose qui lui donne envie de vivre..»

L'explication de Deaton était très vague, personne ne comprenait réellement. Toutes ses recherches pendant le mois ou Isaac était dans le coma.. Il s'était passer beaucoup de chose.

**FLASH BACK**.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, Boyd était dans sa chambre, et Isaac dans la sienne. Tout le monde était silencieux, Deaton descendit.

« Boyd va s'en sortir. Il a déjà bien guéris grâce au remède de mes ancêtres.»

Premier soulagement, Erica qui était assise à coté de Stiles le prit dans ses bras en souriant, elle était tellement soulagée.

«.. Et pour Isaac..? » Demanda Scott.

Deaton ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête, tout en s'excusant. Stiles redressa sa tête.

« Pourquoi désolé?! Deaton?! Répondez-nous!»

Encore un silence.

« Deaton! »

Stiles perdait patience, il se leva, Scott l'arrêta, et son ami s'effondra dans ses bras, en larme. Scott avait du mal à se contrôler, lui aussi aurait aimer exploser à cet instant même.

«.. Il est dans un coma.. On dirait qu'il lutte contre lui même pour ne pas guérir, l'aconite n'arrange pas les choses.. Je suis désolé, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup d'espoir pour votre ami..»

Derek frappa contre le mur, affligeant une cicatrice à sa main, qui cicatrisa immédiatement.

Durant la première semaine, Stiles avait fait des recherches dans des hôpitaux, dans des livres et sur internet pour tenter de comprendre le coma de son ami, Scott lui, restait auprès d'Isaac chaque jour, Allison lui faisait des crises comme quoi il ne se voyait plus, qu'il préférait rester auprès d'un homme qui n'allait pas se réveiller plutôt que d'être avec sa petite amie. Plusieurs disputes avaient eu lieu à cause la situation. Scott en avait plus que marre d'Allison, à vrai dire, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: Isaac.

La deuxième semaine, Boyd était remit sur pied, tout allait bien pour lui, il passait régulièrement chez Deaton pour prendre certains médicaments.

La troisième semaine, Scott avait rompu avec Allison en lui avouant qu'il l'avait tromper avec Isaac et qu'il avait réaliser certaines chose sans être trop explicite, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire, elle hésitait entre : tuer Scott, tuer Isaac, ou bien abandonner, et repartir sur de nouvelle base, après tout, si Isaac était actuellement ''mort'' c'était bien de sa faute.

La dernière semaine, était silencieuse, aussi douloureuse que les précédentes, voir plus. Les recherches de Stiles ne donnaient rien, Derek avait commencer à faire des cauchemars, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, heureusement que Stiles était là pour le réveiller et le consoler, il avait beau être un alpha, il n'en reste pas moins un humain.

**Fin flash back**.

Les jours passaient rapidement, voir trop rapidement à leurs goûts, il ne restait à présent plus que 3h avant la pseudo dite exécution d'Isaac. C'était le calme total, le stresse, la panique, la peur, toutes ses sensations étaient mélangées, et cela ne donnait pas un très bon cocktail. Deaton arriva dans la maison, il monta dans la chambre d'Isaac. Il entra, il y avait à nouveau tout le monde, à la même place.

«..Vous n'avez pas bougé depuis..? »

«.. Que très peu de fois. » Grogna Derek.

Deaton appréhendait le moment où il devra piquer le bras d'Isaac pour lui retirer la vie complètement.

«.. C'est le moment de faire les adieux.. »

Erica se leva la première, elle se pencha vers Isaac, des petites larmes brûlantes tomba sur ses joues froides, elle approcha ses douces lèvres pour embrasser son front, une main caressa ses cheveux.

«..Je t'aimerais toujours, tu resteras mon frère aussi bien vivant que mort.. »

Elle se retira et laissa son compagnon dire au revoir à son frère de meute. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ferma ses yeux.

«..Adieu mon frère.. »

Il rejoignit sa compagne, elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

Derek se dirigea vers Isaac, il s'assit à coté de lui, et prit sa main.

«.. Isaac Lahey, sache que.. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, ou plutôt.. Comme un satané morveux qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.. S'il te plait.. » Derek s'approcha de son oreille, et murmura.

«.. Reste avec nous, on a besoin de toi.. »

Il se leva, regardant le corps inerte de son louveteau, et se retint de pleurer. C'était au tour de Stiles, il caressa la touffe blonde et frisée d'Isaac, et posa sa main sur sa joue, des petites larmes roulaient sur ses joues rouges et gonflées.

«.. Hey.. Boucle d'Or.. C'est maman.. S'il te plait.. Prend soin de toi, n'importe où, là où tu seras, prend soin de toi, pense à nous, et n'oublie jamais à quel point on t'aime.. Tu vas horriblement me manquer.. Sale petit égoïste.. Je t'aimerai toujours... »

Stiles embrassa Isaac sur le nez, et en sortant de la chambre, il explosa en sanglot, un sanglot qui raisonnait dans toute la maison, une fois tout le monde sortit, il ne restait plus que Deaton, Scott et Isaac.

«.. Il ne reste plus que toi. »

«.. Faite ce que vous avez à faire, je reste là.. »

Deaton sortit une piqûre, et prit le bras d'Isaac.

«..Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour lui? »

Scott soupira, ses yeux étaient eux aussi remplit de larmes.

« J'ai réaliser bien trop tard, qu'il était la personne que j'aimais le plus, mon loup me l'a fais comprendre, j'ai été aveugler part Allison, mais finalement, on ne choisit pas qui on aime, ça vient comme ça. Cela aurait dû être magique, mais c'était tout le contraire, au final, j'ai agis comme un con, et je viens de réaliser qu'il était mon compagnon et que mon loup en souffrait depuis bien longtemps.. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir mentis à ce point, jamais.. J'aimerais tellement qu'il sache à quel point je regrette, et à quel point je... Je l'aime.. »

Scott se leva, et embrassa délicatement les lèvres glacées d'Isaac, ses larmes tombèrent sur le corps du dit ''mort''.

«.. Adieu Isaac Lahey. Tu manqueras réellement à ta meute..» murmura le vétérinaire.

Deaton planta l'aiguille dans le bras tendu quand une main puissante le repoussa, l'éjectant contre un mur.

« Ça va pas Scott?! »

Derek et les autres entrèrent dans la chambre en regardant Deaton au sol, remontant leur regard vers Scott qui avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche en forme de O. Isaac était assit, il retira l'aiguille de son bras.

« ..Que.. »

Tout le monde était bouche bée, ce spectacle était réellement étrange, tout les membres se frottèrent les yeux, Stiles se précipita vers Isaac, l'enlaçant puissamment, Isaac répondit à l'étreinte, Erica et Boyd se jetèrent à leurs tout sur leur frère suivit de Derek.

« Comment ça se fait?! »

Deaton se mit à rire sobrement en regardant Scott.

« On dirait bien qu'il a trouvé un truc intéressant parmi le monde des vivants.. »

Isaac fixa Scott, souriant faiblement, timidement.

« J'ai découvert l'importance de vous avoir près de moi, vous m'avez tous prouvez votre amour, et c'est ça qui m'a fait revenir, et aussi.. Non, rien d'important. »

Malgré le fait que Scott avait enfin réalisé ses sentiments, il n'allait pas être pardonner aussi facilement, surtout de la façon ou il avait été traité par celui-ci.

« Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait..? » Demanda Scott.

Stiles embrassa le front d'Isaac, son cœur était soulagé, il tira Derek avec lui, le tenant par la main, Erica et boyd sortirent aussi accompagner de Deaton. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

« Pardonne moi Isaac, j'ai refoulé mes sentiments, et j'aurais pas dû, je suis sincèrement désolé.. »

« Tout ce que tu as dis, toutes tes paroles ont fait vibrer mon loup qui a reprit le dessus, et qui m'a guéris, il reste encore quelques blessures, mais.. Tu as été un remède puissant. Malgré ça, j'ai toujours une rancœur, tu m'as fais horriblement mal Scott, tes paroles étaient blessantes, encore plus douloureuse que l'aconite qui s'était loger dans mon poumon.. Je t'aime Scott, tu m'as prouver que tu m'aimais, mais.. »

Scott se leva, et embrassa tendrement Isaac, l'attrapant par le menton.

« Je t'aime Isaac Lahey. Pardonne moi d'avoir été stupide, punis moi. Fais moi subir toutes les tortures du monde.. Quoique.. Ta pseudo mort m'a déjà bien fais souffrir tu ne pense pas?.. »

Isaac soupira et tira Scott vers lui, embrassant ses lèvres, encore et encore, des baiser par-ci, des baiser par-là, il n'allait pas s'arrêter à présent.

« Ça tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi d'en juger si tu as assez souffert..? »Un sourire malicieux venait de se dessiner sur le visage d'Isaac.

« Eh…eh..eh..eh. Isaac qu'est ce que tu fais… ». Isaac venait de s'approcher dangereusement de Scott avec un sourire remplis d'intention vicieuse. Le blond atteignit le cou du brun et passa un coup de langue dessus au même instant il attrapa les mains de Mccall et les plaqua sur le matelas.

« Je vais te punir…Et cette fois, tu ne pourras pas nier que je t'aurai fait l'amour comme une bête, parce que tu crieras mon nom entre deux gémissements à chaque fois que je te pénètrerai..» murmura-t-il.

Scott déglutit à la phrase de son amant, à peine sortit coma, celui-ci était déjà au taquet. Isaac n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour punir son petit loup. Après leurs ébats, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte car il voulait prendre une douche, sentant la source de chaleur située en dessous de lui se dissiper, Isaac quitta les bras de Morphée pour attraper le bras de son amant.

« Où vas-tu ?! »Dit-il apeurer et perdu, face à l'action de son compagnon.

« Prendre une douche. » Dit Scott d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

« …Ah ». Isaac rassuré relâcha le bras de Scott, quand celui-ci revînt vers lui en prenant le visage de notre blondinet entre ses mains.

«.. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens Isaac, sache-le, cela ne changera jamais tout autant que les sentiments que je te porte. »

C'est dans un dernier baiser que les deux adolescents se serrèrent dans les bras, une étreinte douce. Les sentiments se mélangeaient : L'amour, la joie, le soulagement, la peur qui s'estompe peu à peu. La vie allait être un peu plus calme à présent, ou peut-être pas.

**END.**

* * *

Et voilà, la fiction est terminée! Alors, vous avez apprécier? Vous avez eu peur pour le petit Isaac heeein? (non mais j'allais pas le tuer, ça va pas? :O! xD, brefouille), merci d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi, ça me fais extrêmement plaisir! ( Un très grand merci à TenshinNeko de m'avoir permise d'utiliser le surnom de boucle d'or pour Isaac, X3)

**Je vous fais des gros bisous mes moutmoutes, et à bientôt!~ :)  
**


End file.
